It is often necessary to hold a handgun in a fixed position for the purposes of cleaning, repairing, sighting or discharging such. To this end, handgun vises and holders of varied design have been proposed. Unfortunately, many of these designs, while complex and costly in construction, lack features which permit the orientation of a handgun held therein to be easily adjusted and to readily absorb recoil shocks when the handgun is discharged.